User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Strongest characters in the Magia Record anime
=Introduction= This blog will be a list featuring the Top (?) strongest characters in the Magia Record anime. The list will mostly consider characters basing on their feats and strenght; however, if two characters are almost equal in strenght, their powers, intelligence, resistance and speed will also be considered. It is also important to note that the list won't include featless characters, even if they showed impressive feats in the Madoka Magica anime or the Magia Record game, since this list will only consider their feats in the Magia Record anime. This list just shows characters appearing in the first 5 Magia Record episodes, since only 5 episodes has come out so far. =List= 1) MAMI TOMOE *Defeated Iroha's Doppel with her Tiro Finale. *Is regarded as an exceptional magical girl by Kyubey. 2) KAEDE AKINO (DOPPEL) *Defeated Albertine. *Caused an eruption when she appeared. *Can use putrefying moss to corrode her enemies. 3) IROHA TAMAKI (DOPPEL) *Defeated the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse. *Can trap her enemies with bandages and attack them with her beak. 4) UWASA OF THE COMMONER'S HORSE *Can create her own barrier, which overlaps with reality. *Can manipulate the flow of day and night. *Can create copies that share the memories of the original people. *Can use bubbles to attack. Those bubbles sticked to Tsuruno's iron fans, making them unable to generate flames. *Survived Iroha's arrows and Tsuruno's flames without any damage. *Was able to regenerate after Yachiyo cut it into two and destroyed a big portion of its head. *Survived attacks from Yachiyo, whom summoned multiple halberds and used them to attack the Uwasa. *Defeated Tsuruno and Iroha. 5) UWASA OF THE BREAKUP STAIRCASE *Can trap people into their own mindscape. *Can use chains to attack. *Was able to fight Yachiyo, Momoko, Rena, Kaede and Iroha. 6) ALBERTINE *Defeated Momoko and Rena. *Is able to increase her size. 7) YACHIYO NANAMI *Cut off one of Zenobia's arms. *Can summon multiple halberds and use them to attack and as platforms. *Defeated Zenobia. *Defeated a few minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. *Destroyed the bridge holding the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's bell with Momoko's help, sending the bell crashing down. *One-shotted Mifuyu's copy with a sneak attack. *Cut the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse into two and destroyed a big portion of its head. 8) TSURUNO YUI *One-shotted Candy. *Can generate flames from her fans. *Her punches are so strong that she threw her dad against the wall while punching at a side of beef. *Burned through Candy's familiars with her fans. *Dodged Candy's attack. *Survived an attack from the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse, which sent her through multiple bridges, destroying them. 9) FAKE MIFUYU *Should be comparable to the original Mifuyu. *Hypnotized Yachiyo with her pinwheel. *Can use a big chakram to attack her enemies and to protect herself from their attacks. *Can easily dodge Iroha's arrows. *Much stronger than Iroha. 10) REBEKKA *Created a barrier containing a starry sky. *Can create multiple illusionary sheeps and optical illusions. *Brainwashed all the passengers of a bus but Iroha. *Turned the bus passengers into puppets and changed their colours. *Used threads to stick and bind Iroha and Kaede. *Can use explosive eyes to attack. *Survived Momoko's attack even when the latter was boosted by Rena's Connect. *Turned into a wool ball and charged at Iroha, knocking her unconscious for a while. 11) MOMOKO TOGAME *Can reflect Rebekka's attacks and cut her threads. *Defeated a few minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. *Destroyed the bridge holding the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's bell with Yachiyo's help, sending the bell crashing down. 12) ZENOBIA *One-shotted Box Wood by tearing her in two. *Can take hits from Iroha without any damage, since her body is made of sand. *Can spin around and use sand to attack. *Can move under the sand and appear from it. 13) RENA MINAMI *Can shapeshift into other people. *Decapitated three Joseph familiars. *Can use the Connect ability to boost her allies, meaning that her Soul Gem was adjusted by Mitama's magic. *Can summon several mirrors from midair and can throw multiple tridents from them. *Dealt the final blow to the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. 14) CANDY *Can turn people into weird green figures. *Can rumble grocery store's shelves from her barrier. *Can dodge Iroha's arrows. *Can burrow under the ground of her barrier for a surprise attack. *Can use her ears like scissors. 15) BOX WOOD *Brainwashed all the passengers of a train going to Kamihama City, but Iroha and Kuroe. *Used water to flush all the passengers of the train, separating Iroha and Kuroe. *Can control large tendrils made of metal objects. *Can dodge Iroha's arrows. *Fought Iroha and Kuroe at the same time. 16) KUROE *Seems to be comparable to Iroha before the latter's Soul Gem was adjusted by Mitama. *Can cut large tendrils with her twin staffs. *Can one-shot Box Wood's minions. Category:Blog posts